Enough
by Lavenda Violetin' Purple Rose
Summary: Kim Jongin sudah cukup bersabar mengadapi bocah manis keluarga Wu bernama Sehun. Lalu apa tindakan yang dilakukannya apabila ia mendapati Kyungsoo -adiknya, serta Meonggu -anjing kesayangannya terluka akibat sikap kasar Sehun? EXO Fanfiction, KaiHun. Little angst. Review?


Di saranin bacanya sambil tiduran. Biar kalau terlanjur menguap langsung tidur aja.

Warning : Cerita ngebosenin, bikin sakit mata, typo dimana-mana, alur maksa, pasaran, dan lain sebagainya. Siapin kantong muntah apabila anda kelewat mual(?)

Rated : M untuk bahasa kasar dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan itu.

Diksinya agak berubah di scene terakhir.. Maklum aja, nulisnya gx langsung ditamatin & malah ngebaca dulu komik anime manga. Jadi ngaruh sama gaya penulisannya yang emang sudah ancur sedari awal(?)

Standard disclaimer applied..

Hyun present..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini kali pertama bagi Jongin. Onix gelapnya berpendar, menjelajah seluruh isi ruangan rumah mewah itu hingga sudut-sudutnya. Seakan takjub dan ia mengira tak akan ada bagunan semegah ini yang hanya di huni oleh dua orang lelaki saja. Yah, yang ia tahu dari ayahnya, ia akan menjadi pengawal sementara, mengganti ayahnya yang harus mengawal majikan sekaligus pemilik rumah yang tengah dipijaknya kini untuk mengurusi pekerjaannya di luar kota. Ia diberi tugas untuk menjaga anak dari tuan besar Wu Yi Fan. Mengawasi bocah lelaki lima belas tahun yang katanya sangat angkuh dan lagi nakal.

Wu Sehun namanya. Begitulah Jongin terus mengingat nama anak lelaki tersebut selagi matanya tak berhenti barang sejenak, menjarah setiap dinding hingga benda-benda antik yang ia yakini tak mampu dibelinya. Terdengar gumamam takjub sebelum perhatiannya beralih menatap sang ayah yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ke sinilah!" Seru Heechul, ia melambai ke arah Jongin.

Kim Jongin tersenyum sebelum ia menghampiri ayahnya yang masih berbicara dengan atasannya tersebut. "Ya, _appa_." Kata Jongin. Ia beralih menatap tuan besar Wu kemudian menunduk hormat.

"Nah, dia yang saya bicarakan tuan. Namanya Kim Jongin."

Tuan besar Wu nampak mengangguk beberapa kali. Ia tersenyum kemudian kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di atas meja. "Baiklah. Aku akan mempercayakan dia pada anakmu, Kim Heechul."

"Terima kasih."

Yi Fan kembali memandang Jongin. Sementara Jongin merasa bingung diperhatikan seperti itu, iris karamel Yi Fan mendelik ke arah sofa di samping Heechul. Jongin tersenyum mengerti. Iapun segera mendudukan dirinya di samping sang ayah.

"Kim Jongin, kau tahu tugasmu apa?"

Jongin mengangguk lalu menjawab, "Ya, _appa_ sudah memberitahuku."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Kata Yi Fan. Ia kembali memeriksa kertas-kertas di tangannya sebelum menoleh ke belakang. "Wu Sehun, turunlah!"

Heechul dan Jongin hanya diam memperhatikan Yi Fan yang agaknya tengah memanggil sang anak. Tak lama, seorang lelaki yang diyakini Jongin sebagai bocah nakal itu datang. Ia melangkah malas, menuruni tangga sebelum pandangannya terarah pada Jongin yang tengah memperhatikannya. Bocah itupun berhenti di anak tangga ke-tiga.

"Kemarilah. Duduk dengan _dad_." Tangan Yi Fan melambai pada anaknya sembari tersenyum penuh kasih sayang. Kemudian Yi Fan menepuk sofa tepat di sampingya.

Jongin masih diam menatap lekat bocah yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya –yang mulai melangkah menghampiri ayahnya tersebut. Kemudian ia memandang sang ayah ketika merasakan tepukan pelan di pahanya. "Dia manis bukan?" Kata Heechul nyaris berbisik.

Anak bernama Wu Sehun terlihat berantakan.

Namun Jongin mengangguk. Ia setuju dengan ayahnya. Bocah dengan kulit susunya itu memang terlihat manis meski dengan tatanan rambut acak-acakan. Tapi dengan bibir tipis, hidung mancung yang kecil, manik _hazelnut _indah, rahang tegas, serta tatapan teduh itu memaksa mulut Jongin tetap menganga. Ia memandang takjub lelaki yang bernama Sehun itu sebagaimana ia menilai rumah terlampau mewah ini sebelumnya.

Jongin segera mengatupkan mulutnya dan menggeleng pelan begitu Yi Fan kembali berkata, "Sehun, dia pengawalmu untuk semetara. Yah, kau tahu Heechul _ajjushi _akan menemani_ daddy_ ke luar kota. Jadi untuk tiga hari kedepan kau akan ditemani Jongin. Dia anak dari Heechul _ajjushi_."

Namun Sehun nampak acuh. Kelihatannya bocah susu itu tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Jongin merasa demikian, dan ia bersumpah ia bisa melihat tatapan mencemooh yang ditujukan Sehun padanya.

**...**

"Aku percayakan Sehun padamu, Jongin."

Lagi-lagi Yi Fan tersenyum. Entah sudah berapa kali lelaki blasteran itu mengatakan hal sama. Jongin sama sekali tak permasalahkan. Namun ia yakin tak perlu diingatkan dua kalipun ia akan mengawasi dan menjaga Sehun seperti yang diperintahkan.

"_Algeuseumnida_." Ucapnya sembari menunduk. Jongin menyerahkan koper besar Yi Fan pada ayahnya.

"Jaga Sehun baik-baik, Jongin. Kami akan pulang setelah tugas selesai." Kata Heechul lalu menyimpan koper Yi Fan ke bagasi mobil.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya mendelik lalu membuang muka dengan kedua tangan terselip dalam saku celana. Di sampingnya, Soo Jung –selaku pelayan pribadi Sehun, memandang maklum akan sifat bocah lelaki itu.

"Baiklah Sehun, _daddy_ harap kau menjadi anak baik selama _daddy _tak bersamamu, sayang." Yi Fan menghampiri anaknya kemudian mengusak surai pirang Sehun dengan gemas. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Jongin _hyung_ akan menemanimu."

Sehun hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk patuh. "Ya, _dad_."

Setelahnya, Yi Fan maupun Heechul segera menaikki kendaraan yang akan mereka gunakan sampai bandara. Jongin melambaikan sebelah tangannya begitu mobil yang dikendarai Yi Fan beserta Heechul menjauh, memasuki jalanan aspal.

Kini hanya tinggal mereka bertiga; Sehun, Jongin, beserta Soo Jung. Mereka terdiam sesaat, sebelum Sehun mendahului dua bawahannya memasuki rumah.

**...**

Jongin yakin sekarang Sehun tengah berada di kamarnya. Untuk itu ia memilih mendudukan diri di sofa ruang utama, sambil menunggu kalau-kalau bocah itu membutuhkannya. Jongin meraih ponselnya di saku celana dan hendak menghubungi adiknya di rumah, tepat ketika suara datar dari arah tangga mengiterupsi. Cepat-cepat Jonginpun menaruh kembali telepon selulernya ke dalam saku.

"Ya?"

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu duduk di sana, Kim Jongin?" Seru Sehun di tengah langkahnya –Soo Jung terlihat di belakang bocah lima belas itu. Ia menghampiri Jongin kemudian bersidekap tepat di depannya.

Mata Jongin memicing tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sekalipun ayahku sedang berada di sini, seingatku pembantu tak pernah diizinkan duduk di ruang utama rumah majikannya seenaknya sepertimu. Apa kau tak tahu?" Ungkapnya. Terdengar begitu kurang ajar di telinga Jongin.

Hening sejenak. Sementara Sehun masih berada di posisi bersidekap angkuh, Jongin menatap sengit ke arahnya. Sesungguhnya Jongin ingin sekali membentak bocah di depannya; memberinya sedikit ceramah untuk mengubah tata bicaranya –seandainya ia tak mengingat pesan dari Heechul. Jongin tak ingin mengecewakan sang ayah, dengan begitu ia lebih memilih mengalah dengan berdiri kemudian menunduk maaf seraya mundur beberapa langkah. Ia sudah pernah diingatkan bahwa Wu Sehun bukanlah anak baik-baik. Yi Fan juga pernah memberitahunya. Mungkin itu sebab mengapa Yi Fan mengingatkannya sampai ia sendiri hafal dengan kalimat peringatan Yi Fan.

"Maaf." Kata Jongin pelan. Dan sekali lagi ia hanya bisa menunduk begitu Sehun berbalik kemudian mendudukan diri di sofa panjang.

Jongin memperhatikan saat tangan kecil Sehun meraih beberapa buku –lebih tepatnya majalah, yang terletak di bawah meja. Mungkin bekas Yi Fan atau memang bocah itu sendiri yang membelinya.

Awalnya Jongin hanya bersikap acuh –karena mengira majalah yang dibaca Sehun merupakan majalah edukasi atau sejenisnya. Namun Jongin tercengang, saat tak sengaja melihat sampul dari majalah yang halamannya mulai dibolak-balik Sehun.

"Majalah dewasa?"

**...**

Terkadang Jongin tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran bocah nakal itu. Padahal jika ditinjau dari usia, sangatlah jauh. Mereka terpaut lima tahun namun sikap Sehun sudah semena-mena memperlakukannya layak seorang pembantu sungguhan. Sempat ia mengira Sehun itu tak pernah disekolahkan, namun sesungguhnya –iapun tahu dari sang ayah, bahwa Sehun menjalani _Home Schooling_. Mungkin hal demikian yang membentuk pribadi buruk Sehun secara perlahan. Kurang kebahagiaan, serta perhatian dari orang tua. Yah, meski semua kebutuhan material bocah itu begitu diutamakan bahkan dimanjakan, kecil kemungkinan untuk Sehun mendapat kebahagiaannya. Terlebih anak itu tumbuh besar tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu. Ia dengar dari sang ayah pula bahwa ibu Sehun meninggal ketika merayakan ulang tahun Sehun yang ke tujuh karena kecelakaan.

Kalau saja bisa, ia ingin sekali memberi pelajaran terhadapnya, sekedar untuk memperbaiki sikap sopannya terhadap orang yang lebih tua. Tak memandang derajat, ia ingin sekali mengajari Sehun agar bisa menghargai orang yang lebih tua darinya meski terhadap bawahan seperti dirinya sekalipun. Belum lagi mengenai pribadi bocah itu yang sudah melampaui anak seusianya. Sehun belum cukup umur berurusan dengan hal-hal berbau seks dari buku-buku bacaan yang dikoleksinya.

Jongin masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sehun. Sebenarnya ia cukup khawatir membiarkan Soo Jung menemani bocah banyak tingkah itu di dalam sana hanya seorang diri. Sebagai pengawas sekaligus penjaga, sudah sewajarnya ia berada di sana juga. Takut-takut sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Tapi apa daya, statusnya yang hanya sebagai pengawas pengganti memudahkan Sehun berani membantahnya. Dan payahnya, ia sendiri masih cukup segan menghadapi anak tuan besar Wu itu.

Sudah hampir satu jam Jongin berada di tempatnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Kakinya sendiri sudah sangat pegal. Tak ada yang terjadi sejauh ini. Mungkin ia bisa pergi menuju kamarnya sebelum-

Prang!

-suara dari benda yang pecah dari dalam memaksanya berbalik. Jongin dengan sedikit kasar mendorong pintu dan hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah sosok tubuh Soo Jung tengah memunguti kaca-kaca kecil yang berserakan. Jongin kemudian memandang nyalang ke arah Sehun. Bocah lima belas itu nampak sangat marah.

"Kau tahu, itu barang kesayanganku?!" Teriak Sehun dengan wajah memerah dan mata mengarah tajam ke arah Soo Jung. Wanita itu menunduk dalam.

Jongin masih bergeming di ambang pintu.

"Keluarlah! Kau tak berguna, sialan!"

Soo Jung berdiri perlahan. Tangan kecil Soo Jung tak berhenti mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jongin bisa melihat air mata yang mengucur deras melewati pipinya begitu ia berbalik dan melesat keluar tanpa menghiraukan Jongin yang memandang prihatin ke arahnya.

Jongin beralih menatap garang ke arah Sehun. Bocah itu menghilang di balik selimut tebal yang sekarang sudah menutupi seluruh tubuh kecilya. Nampak bergetar, tapi di mata Jongin itu berlebihan. Mengapa hanya karena sebuah bingkai foto, lantas Sehun memarahi Soo Jung hingga sedemikian kasar?

"Kau keterlaluan, Wu Sehun."

**...**

"_Ne_, Soo_ie_.. Akan ku bawa saja dia besok. Kau jaga baik-baik. Dan perhatikan makanannya, okay?"

'_Arraseo_..'

"Ya sudah, _Hyung_ tutup _ne_?"

'_Ne Hyungie_..'

Senyum tipis diukirnya begitu ia mematikan sambungan dan kembali menaruh ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan kedua lengan terlipat sebagai bantalan kepala. Hari ini begitu melelahkan. Sungguh. Jika bukan karena tingkah kurang ajar bocah bernama Sehun itu, Jongin tak harus menguras tenaga terlalu banyak. Toh pekerjaannya hanya sebagai pengawas bukan sebagai pembantu.

Tapi sayangnya jauh dari pengertian sesungguhnya. Dan apabila amarahnya tak terlalu banyak naik turun, ia sendiri bisa menikmati pekerjaan sementaranya ini dengan banyak bersantai.

Jongin berbalik begitu ia menghela nafasnya. Ia jadi teringat Soo Jung. Apa kabar dengan wanita itu? Apa dia sudah baikan? Sebetulnya ia merasa sangat kasihan padanya. Meski Jongin mengakui kecantikan serta fakta bahwa Sehun itu manis, tapi anak lelaki itu tak pernah berlaku ramah. Soo Jung mungkin sudah sangat sering mendapat perlakuan tak baik dari bocah berlidah tajam itu.

Ah, tapi persetan! Jongin tak ingin peduli. Bukan urusannya apabila bocah nakal itu berbuat seenak jidat. Hanya sementara. Ya, Jongin menerapkan prinsip demikian untuk membuat pikirannya kembali tenang. Ia hanya akan bekerja dua hari lagi menggantikan sang ayah dan selanjutnya ia akan pulang tanpa terbebani apapun. Termasuk Soo Jung. Setidaknya, setelah ia pulang, ia tak akan melihat bagaimana wanita itu tersiksa. Sebut saja Jongin egois, lagipula ia juga tak akan peduli terhadap hal itu.

"J-Jongin _ssi_?"

Merasa dipanggil, Jongin membuka kedua matanya. Ia mendongak sedikit dan mendapati Soo Jung tengah berdiri di mulut pintu.

"_Ne_, Soo Jung _ss_i? Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin, kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia mendapati Soo Jung yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya –kamar pegawai yang ditempatinya.

Ah, wanita itu baik-baik saja ternyata. Syukurlah.

Soo Jung tersenyum. Wanita itu terlihat ragu namun tak lama ia melangkah mendekati Jongin. Ia duduk di samping Jongin.

"Eumm.. Mengenai kejadian sore tadi-" Menggiti bibir bawahnya pelan, lalu menatap Jongin yang tengah menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Soo Jung tahu Jongin menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya. Tapi entah mengapa ia jadi merasa.. ragu –lagi. "- eumm, sebaiknya kau lupakan. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau jangan memarahi Sehun."

"Kau mengira aku akan memarahi bocah nakal itu?" Jongin terkekeh pelan. Namun Soo Jung benar, ia inginnya memarahi Sehun atas kata-kata kasarnya. Tapi Jongin rasa itu percuma. Ia masih punya hati untuk tidak mengecewakan _appa_nya, dan lagi ia tak ingin _appa_nya kehilangan pekerjaan. Karena tak perlu dipertanyakan, Sehun pasti mengadukan sikap kasarnya apabila ia benar-benar mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Benarkah?" Soo Jung menatap Jongin.

Sementara Jongin sendiri bergumam mengiyakan. "Aku tak bisa memarahi bocah semanis Sehun. Percayalah." Katanya setengah bergurau.

'Setidaknya, selama dia tak terlalu merugikanku.'

"Hmm.. Sehun hanya anak kecil. Wajar dia marah jika barang kesayangannya rusak."

Salah! Bukan, maksudnya kata-kata Sehunlah yang tidak wajar.

Jongin tersenyum maklum.

**...**

Mata segelap malam Jongin kembali terlempar ke arah anak lelaki yang tengah memainkan _steak_ di piringnya. Jongin tak menyangka jika Sehun akan menangis semalaman hingga membuat kedua mata dengan manik _hazel_nya sembab dan membengkak. Ia tahu apa sebab Sehun menangis. Tapi apa benar hanya karena benda persegi itu bisa membuat Sehun sebegitu terluka?

"Sehun, guru privatmu akan datang sebentar lagi. Sebaiknya kau cepat habiskan makanannya." Saran Soo Jung. Ia mengusap surai pirang Sehun dari belakang.

Dua menit berlalu. Namun Sehun sama sekali tak menyahut atau sekedar mematuhi Soo Jung. Jongin perhatikan, wajah muram Sehun semakin menunduk. Poni yang jatuh menghalangi nyaris seluruh wajah manis itupun, mempersulit Jongin untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Sehun saat ini.

"Sehun, kau tak dengar?" Kini Jongin yang angkat bicara. Ia menyeret langkahnya menghampiri Sehun. "Kau kenapa, eoh?" Tanya Jongin pelan, sebisa mungkin tak meluapkan amarahnya begitu saja. Satu tangan Jongin meraih dagu bocah itu agar menatapnya.

Sehun sendiri hanya diam saja. Iris _hazelnut_nya menatap Jongin namun mulutnya tak bergerak enggan berucap sepatah katapun.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir. Kau harus cepat menghabiskan makanmu."

Masih tak ada respon.

Hah.. Jongin menghela nafas seraya merendahkan tubuh. Ia membingkai wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau sedih karena bingkai fotomu pecah?"

Sehun mengangguk samar. Dan mau tak mau Jongin menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk kurva karena gemas. Sebetulnya Sehun itu anak yang lucu dan polos jika boleh jujur. Terlepas dari peringatan sang _appa_, Jonginpun tak ingin sampai hati memarahi Sehun.

"Kau mau aku menggantinya untuk Soo Jung _noona_?"

Kali ini Sehun menggeleng cepat. Jongin hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Sehun satu itu. Ia kemudian menatap Sehun lagi, tangannya semakin mengerat menangkup wajah kecil Sehun.

"Lalu kau ingin apa?"

Tak manjawab.

Sehun menyentakkan tangan Jongin. Bocah karamel itu berbalik dan beranjak meninggalkan Jongin serta Soo Jung yang menatap heran ke arahnya. _Steak_ di piringnyapun ia abaikan, masih tersisa setengah.

"Tak ada yang bisa mengganti barang _mommy_!"

Wajah Soo Jung tenggelam di belakang Jongin.

**...**

"Akh.. Ngghh.."

Sudah kepersekian kali suara kesakitan itu terdengar. Terus berulang hingga membuat Jongin khawatir setangah mati. Percuma meminta saran terlebih menunggu persetujuan Soo Jung. Wanita itu hanya akan menggeleng, mencegahnya untuk masuk karena hal seperti ini sudah biasa katanya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Dia tersiksa di dalam sana Soo Jung!" Jongin jadi geram sendiri dengan ulah Soo Jung yang malah menarik lengannya begitu ia bangkit dan hendak menuju pintu kamar Sehun.

Namun bukannya mengizinkan, Jongin melihat Soo Jung menggigit bibirnya sambil menunduk dalam, dan berhasil membuat urat sabar Jongin putus saat itu juga.

"Biarkan aku masuk, Soo Jung! Memangnya kegiatan belajar seperti apa sampai bisa menyakitinya seperti itu? Kau tak dengar lenguhannya? Aku takut dia kenapa-napa!" Bentak Jongin tepat di depan wajah Soo Jung.

Mau tak mau wanita itu melepas pegangannya dari lengan Jongin dan mengizinkan lelaki tan itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar majikannya. Jongin sempat melihat Soo Jung yang jatuh terduduk dengan kepala menggeleng beberapa kali. Namun Jongin tak peduli, ia melangkah dengan gerakan cepat. Rasa khawatirnya semakin menjadi-jadi begitu ia sampai di depan pintu dan suara lenguhan kesakitan Sehun semakin jelas di telinganya.

Brak!

"Astaga!"

Jongin mematung sejenak.

Berusaha mengartikan kejadian di depan mata kepalanya sebaik mungkin. Namun tak ada. Ia tak dapat menahan amarahnya dan segera memacu langkah menghampiri ranjang tepat ketika Luhan –guru privat Sehun, menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kurang ajar kau!"

Bogem mentah dilayangkan Jongin tepat di bagian rahang pemuda beriris rusa itu. Luhan sendiri tak bisa melawan saat Jongin menariknya menjauhi Sehun dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai.

"Pergi kau brengsek!" Teriak Jongin. Dadanya naik turun dengan amarah meluap-luap.

Cepat-cepat Luhan mengemasi buku-bukunya tanpa meminta Jongin berteriak mengusirnya dua kali. Tangan Luhan gemetaran saat ia memakai kacamatanya dan melangkah keluar dengan tas selempang yang diseret.

Setelah memastikan Luhan menghilang, Jongin segera menghampiri Sehun yang nampak menangis dengan selimut membungkus tubuh kecilnya. Jongin mendudukan diri di samping Sehun kemudian merengkuhnya. "Si brengsek itu sudah pergi. Tenanglah, kau baik-baik saja."

Jongin mendapati banyak sekali bercak kemerahan di leher putih Sehun. Dan itu membuat emosinya kembali tersulut mengingat kejadian tadi. Tangan Jongin terkepal kuat, "Kau belum diapa-apakan olehnya kan, Sehun?"

Gelengan pelan bisa dirasakan Jongin. Ia bisa tersenyum namun di detik berikutnya, Sehun mendorong paksa tubuhnya menjauh.

Jongin berjengit terkejut begitu Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Kau yang brengsek, Kim Jongin!"

Mata Jongin melotot tak percaya. Apa-apaan ini?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sehun?" Tanya Jongin lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Apa kau tak mengerti? Kenapa kau mengusir Luhan _Hyung,_ sialan?!"

Alis Jongin mengkerut. Amarahnya harus kembali tersulut. Jadi.. di sini ia salah? Ia salah mengartikan?

"Pergi kau! Kau mengacaukan ke-"

Plak!

Sehun meringis seketika. Tangannya reflek menangkup, memegangi sebelah pipinya yang terasa perih serta sudut bibirnya yang sedikit robek. Kemudian beralih memandang Jongin dengan mata memerah dan air mata meluncur deras.

"Kau sudah kelewatan, Sehun." Kata Jongin lirih. Suaranya bergetar. Sehun bisa mengetahuinya dari jarak mereka sedekat itu. Terlebih hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Dan kini Sehun hanya bisa menunduk dalam, sementara telinganya mendengar Jongin kembali membuka suara.

"Kau masih kecil, tapi kenapa kau selalu berbuat seenaknya? Kau tahu, tindakan Luhan tadi sebenarnya hanya akan menghancurkan masa depanmu? Pikiranmu kotor karena ulahnya, Sehun. Apa kau tak sadar?

Ayahmu akan sangat kecewa jika mengetahui hal in-"

"Kalau begitu jangan beritahu _daddy_." Potong Sehun cepat. Di tengah isakannya ia memberanikan diri menatap Jongin.

"Kumohon, jangan sampai _daddy_ tahu, J-jongin Hyung."

**...**

"_Hyung_ sendiri yang bilang akan membawanya hari ini. Aku sudah menunggumu seharian. Dan buktinya?"

Jongin terkekeh lalu mengusak rambut adiknya. "_Ne, arraseo_. Apa kau akan menginap? Sudah hampir gelap, _hyung_ tak bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"Apa boleh buat? Aku sih tidak takut kalau harus pulang sendiri. Tapi di rumah aku bosan sendirian, _hyung_." Kata Kyungsoo, adik Jongin. Ia manggut-manggut menyetujui ucapannya sendiri sementara dalam dekapan di lengannya, Meonggu –anjing milik Jongin tak berhenti menggaruk wajah dan sesekali menjilat kaki depannya.

"Hmm.. masuklah." Jongin menyingkir, mempersilahkan adiknya memasukki rumah besar itu.

**...**

Sehun sudah sangat keterlaluan. Setidaknya apabila ia tak menyukai kehadiran Kyungsoo, bocah itu tak perlu melakukan kekerasan sebagai pelampiasan. Dan parahnya, adiknya itu masih merintih kesakitan karena luka benturan serta lebam di pangkal lengannya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Tapi Jongin tak bisa diam saja, terus-menerus memaklumi ulahnya, dan membiarkan Sehun bertingkah lebih jauh. Tidak! Cukup sampai di sini.

Setelah memastikan darah yang keluar dari luka di pelipis Kyungsoo mereda, Jongin dengan cekatan membersihkan lalu mengobatinya. Perban cukup tebal ia terapkan pula. Jongin kemudian beralih menangani lebam di pangkal lengan adiknya itu dengan mengolesi obat luar yang dapat membantu proses penyembuhan.

Jongin tak bicara apa-apa meski Kyungsoo terus menjeritkan namanya saat menahan sakit. Mulut Jongin seakan terkunci, terkatup rapat. Ia tak mampu berkata karena kesabarannya sudah betul-betul kandas. Dan ia bersumpah, ia akan memberi pelajaran untuk bocah kurang ajar itu setelah ini.

"Lukamu akan sembuh, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo terpaku mendengar cara berkata Jongin yang terlalu asing. Dingin dan datar di telinganya. Seingat Kyungsoo, hyungnya itu tak pernah berbicara tanpa nada berarti seperti tadi. Jongin potret yang begitu hangat di mata Kyungsoo. Ia tak tahu mengapa namun ia berhenti menangis karena takut perubahan sikap Jongin disebabkan oleh tangisannya. Meski jelas Jongin bukanlah sosok yang terlalu membenci suara tangisan anak kecil.

**...**

Jongin semakin memepercepat langkahnya tatkala pintu kamar Sehun sudah berada di depan mata. Ia menaikki tangga dengan menghentak-hentak hingga menimbulkan suara menggema. Soo Jung yang baru saja kembali dari dapurnya, dan hendak menuju kamar Sehun terhenti begitu Jongin melewatinya tanpa memberi sapa seperti biasa. Wanita itu memandang bingung ke arah Jongin sementara di tangannya sudah tersiap bubur beserta susu _vanilla_ sebagai sarapan pagi untuk Sehun.

Dengan tanpa perasaan Jongin mendorong pintu bercat _almond_ itu hingga menjeblak. Ditemukannya Sehun yang sudah dilihatnya seperti sebelum ini –tengah tenggelam dalam selimut tebal. Ia sempat bertanya mengapa bocah tak tahu tatakrama itu selalu menyembunyikan sosoknya setelah melakukan tindakan kurang ajar. Tapi Jongin tak ingin peduli. Ia memacu langkah menuju ranjang dan segera menarik Sehun bangkit.

Plak!

Jongin melayangkan telapak tangannya di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Sehun meringis namun tak berontak. Bocah itu duduk diam. Satu tangannya menangkup pipinya yang memerah.

"Cukup Sehun! Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan. Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan, hah?! Jawab aku bocah kurang ajar!"

Plak!

Tamparan ketiga didapatnya lagi. Sehun terbujur di ranjangnya kali ini. Ia masih tak melawan sementara Jongin sudah akan melayangkan pukulan seandainya–

"Astaga, Jongin _ssi_ apa yang kau lakukan?!"

–Soo Jung tak mengacaukan niatnya.

Wanita itu segera menghampiri Jongin dan mencekal lengan tangan Jongin dari belakang. Menghiraukan nampan makanan yang jatuh berserakan di lantai.

Jongin memejamkan matanya meredam emosi. Perlahan ia menoleh dan meyorot tajam iris karamel Soo Jung. "Lepas Soo Jung." Katanya dingin.

"Kau bertindak bodoh Jongin. Aku tak akan me-"

"LEPAS SOO JUNG!"

Jongin menarik paksa lengannya.

Lelaki dengan urat lehernya yang timbul itu menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. Ia meninju kepala ranjang sebelum menarik diri meninggalkan ruangan kamar dengan menutup pintu secara kasar. Menghiraukan isakan tertahan Sehun yang sempat didengarnya.

"Tolong maafkan Jongin. Aku harap kau tak memberitahu tuan besar Wu. Aku tahu kau anak baik Sehun. Biarkan aku mengompres pipimu, setelah itu aku akan berusaha memperbaiki pinku-pinkumu." Soo Jung kemudian memeluk tubuh bergetar Sehun.

Sehun terisak sekali. Ia bangkit dengan mata basah serta wajah memerah akibat tamparan tadi. Tangannya mengerat pada benda yang sedari tadi dipeluknya. Ia menatap boneka rillakuma kecil dengan hoodie merah jambu yang sudah rusak di tangannya, sebelum menciuminya seraya memejamkan mata.

"_M-mommy_ pasti hiks.. m-marah."

**...**

"Biarkan aku bermain dengannya."

Kyungsoo menatap ragu pada Sehun yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada anjing kecil Jongin.

"Apa kau tak dengar? Biarkan aku bermain dengannya, Kyungsoo!" Pinta Sehun ditengah langkahnya mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian duduk di samping anak dengan mata bulatnya.

"Kau harus minta izin dulu pada Jongin _hyung_." Jelas Kyungsoo selagi ia berusaha menjauh dengan beringsut pelan.

Alis Sehun mengerut tak suka. Dengan cepat ia merebut Meonggu dari dekapan Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum girang. Ia kemudian berlari pergi tanpa peduli akan teriakkan Kyungsoo yang mengerjarnya dari belakang.

"Tu-Tunggu Sehun-ah!" Teriaknya lagi ditengah usahanya mengejar Sehun.

Tapi kemudian Kyungsoo berhenti begitu tubuh Sehun menghilang di balik pintu keluar. Ia memegangi dadanya sambil menunduk menumpu pada lutut, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo reflek menoleh. Ia melihat Soo Jung berjalan ke arahnya. Iapun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya kemudian berkata, "Sehun membawa pergi Meonggu."

"Meonggu?" Soo Jung memiringkan kepala.

"Anjingnya Jongin _hyung_."

Terdiam sesaat sebelum mata Soo Jung melotot menyadari sesuatu. "Sehun pergi kemana?"

"Dia keluar, tapi aku tidak tahu dia pergi kemana."

**...**

"J-jongin ssi."

Jongin berhenti memasukan bajunya ke dalam ransel. Ia berbalik menyahuti panggilan Soo Jung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin tanpa nada berarti. Suasana hati Jongin masih buruk jujur saja. Ia juga masih menyimpan kesal untuk Soo Jung karena insiden tadi pagi.

Namun Soo Jung tak langsung menjawab. Kedua tangannya menaut seraya menggenggam satu sama lain. Dari sisi lain Jongin bisa menemukan raut keraguan di air muka Soo Jung. Ia memutar bola matanya jengah dan bergerak kembali mengemasi barangnya karena tugasnya sudah selesai meski tuan besar Wu beserta ayahnya belum tiba di rumah.

"J-jongin ssi, kuha-"

"Bicaralah yang benar!" Interupsi Jongin, membuat kedua bahu Soo Jung terlonjak. Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya.

"Kalau tak ada hal penting sebaiknya kau pergi, Soo Jung ssi."

Mata Soo Jung terkatup rapat. Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali membuka mata kemudian berucap terbata,

"Se-sebaiknya kau- kau jemput anjingmu di taman belakang."

**...**

"KUMOHON, HENTIKAN JONGIN!"

"KIM JONGIN HENTIKAN!"

"DEMI TUHAN KIM JONGIN, CUKUP!"

Soo Jung mati-matian menahan Jongin yang seakan ingin menelan habis tubuh tak berdaya Sehun. Beberapa kali dorongan dan pukulan tak sengaja dari Jongin diterimanya. Namun tak mengurungkan usahanya. Ia tak mau Sehun babak belur atau bahkan lebih parahnya mati sementara Yi Fan akan kembali nanti malam.

Wajah Sehun sendiri sudah sangat menyedihkan dengan dua luka lebam di sudut bibir serta pelipisnya. Bocah itu terbaring tak berdaya setelah mendapat pukulan dan tamparan dari Jongin yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk kamarnya.

"Anak kurang ajar!"

Jongin berontak, melepaskan diri dari cekalan tubuh Soo Jung yang masih saja menghalanginya. Ia dengan sangat terpaksa meghempaskan Soo Jung ke lantai. Dan menyeret Soo Jung keluar kemudian mengunci pintu kamar itu dengan cepat sebelum Soo Jung kembali bangkit.

"Jongin, kumohon jangan bertindak gila!"

" Jongin, buka pintunya!"

Soo Jung tak berhenti menggedor pintu dari luar namun Jongin sendiri tak sama sekali peduli. Telinganya tuli. Amarahnya meletup-letup. Pikirannya sudah terlanjur gelap.

Lelaki tan itu berbalik mendekat ke arah ranjang. Ia menarik kerah leher Sehun kemudian mencekiknya.

"Anh.. Hhkk.." Sehun berontak dengan tenaga terlampau lemah. Nyaris tak berpengaruh. Tangan kecilnyapun menggapai percuma, berusaha meraih nafasnya kembali yang tengah tersendat. Namun sayang, wajah Sehun sendiri mulai memerah dan permukaan bibir tipisnya memucat.

"Hiks.. Le-lepas s-sakit.."

Mendadak rematan Jongin melonggar. Mendapati air mata bocah yang tengah tersiksa ditangannya membuatnya mau tak mau melepas Sehun dan menjatuhkan tubuh kecil itu di ranjangnya kembali. Sehun terbatuk, sementara tangannya memegangi dada kecilnya yang terasa sesak.

Meski begitu namun amarah Jongin masih belum mereda. Ia kalut. Dan tanpa berpikir apa-apa –apalagi sempat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sehun, tangannya sudah menarik paksa seluruh piyama yang melekat di tubuh kurus bocah berkulit mulus itu. Melepasnya, kemudian melempar pakaian di tangannya ke sudut ruangan kamar.

"Ampun Jongin hyung.. hiks."

"Luhan sudah sering melakukan ini padamu kan, bocah jalang?!"

"Akh.. Eunghh, h-hyung sakitt." Jerit Sehun. Badan kecilnya menyentak ke atas selagi bibirnya ia gigit keras-keras. Kedua tangan Sehun mengerat pada bantal sementara wajahnya mendongak dengan mata terkatup rapat.

Jonginpun menarik kembali tangannya setelah mendapati telunjuk serta jari tengahnya nampak berlumuran darah. Sorotnya masih menusuk, menatap tajam wajah Sehun yang memerah dan berkeringat.

**...**

Kaos di tubuh Jongin masih melekat sempurna. Lelaki tan itu mengangkat tubuhnya kemudian beranjak kembali membenarkan letak celananya. Ia melirik ke samping. Sehun tak sadarkan diri.

Satu tangan Jongin terangkat. Ia memeriksa jam di tangannya.

"Enam tepat."

Ingat bahwa Heechul beserta Yi Fan akan kembali dua jam lagi, Jongin lantas tak mengulur waktu. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa melirik lagi ke arah Sehun.

**...**

Soo Jung berdiri seketika begitu pintu terbuka. Ia memandang iris memerah Jongin. Ia sangat berharap pemuda tan itu tak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Sehun melebihi pukulan maupun tamparan.

"Jangan masuk."

Alis Soo Jung menaut, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pad-"

"Jangan masuk, atau bocah itu tak akan baik-baik saja!" Kata Jongin ketus. Tanpa peduli apa yang selanjutnya wanita itu lakukan, Jongin memacu langkahnya menuruni tangga.

Soo Jung bungkam. Apa ia harus membiarkan Sehun yang kini tak bersuara di dalam sana? Sementara telinganya sudah berulang kali mendengar racauan serta jeritan dengan tangis Sehun tadi, sebelum Jongin keluar. Ia kemudian menunduk, mematuhi perintah Jongin dan memilih menunggu pria tan itu kembali. Punggung Soo Jung bersandar di pintu kamar Sehun. Ia berdo'a semoga Sehun baik-baik saja.

"Minggir!" Interupsi Jongin dengan suara datar namun menusuk. Soo Jung mendongak kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Di tangan Jongin terdapat baskom kecil berisikan air dengan uap mengepul. Sedangkan satu tangannya lagi, Soo Jung melihat Jongin memegangi handuk kecil serta sekotak tisu basah.

Melihat itu Soo Jung menghela nafasnya lega. Setidaknya ia berfikir Jongin membawa alat-alat tersebut untuk membersihkan ataupun mengobati luka yang mungkin Sehun dapatkan. Iapun menggeser tubuhnya ke samping. Membiarkan Jongin membuka pintu.

Soo Jung hendak mengikuti Jongin masuk. Namun suara dingin Jongin sudah lebih dulu menahannya, "Diam di sana!" Pintu tertutup rapat, dengan Soo Jung yang berdiri menatap kayu almond berjarak tak sampai lima senti di depan wajah.

Sedangkan, Jongin segera menghampiri ranjang. Meletakan terlebih dahulu alat-alat di tangannya sebelum kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun.

Dengan perlahan, Jongin mengangkat tubuh kecil itu ke atas pangkuannya. Kepala Sehun dibiarkan menyender di bahu tegapnya sementara satu tangan Jongin menahan tubuh bocah di pahanya agar tak terjatuh. Surai Sehun menggelitiki lehernya dan sempat membuatnya tak bergeming untuk sesaat. Mata gelap Jongin memandang wajah damai Sehun seksama. Bibir tebal itu mengukir senyum tipis sebelum ia mencelupkan handuk kecil di satu tangannya lagi ke dalam air hangat. Ia dengan lembutnya membersihkan tubuh telanjang Sehun dari sisa-sisa sperma yang mengotori.

Beruntung tak ada bercak kemerahan yang mengenai sprei. Hanya selimut tebal Sehun yang tampak menyedihkan dengan banyaknya darah dari luka di rektum Sehun. Ia melihat ada banyak benihnya yang tumpah di kain sprei serta bantal namun tak jadi masalah, hal itu bisa ia bereskan dengan mudah.

"Maaf. Tapi kuharap kau berhenti bersikap nakal dan bertindak seenaknya, Sehunna."

**...**

Kyungsoo menyodorkan tiga gulung perban. Jongin menerimanya tanpa melirik karena tengah sibuk dengan kepala anjingnya yang terluka parah.

Meonggu ditemukan Jongin dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Tubuh anjing itu tak bergerak di bawah tumpukkan daun kering di sudut taman belakang kediaman keluarga Wu. Jongin ingat bagaimana suara cicitan anjingnya ketika ia mendekat dan hendak membawanya. Ia sungguh merasa sedih begitu mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Meonggu sudah banyak menemaninya dan membuat harinya tak lebih membosankan ketika berada di rumah. Jongin sangat menyayangi Meonggu. Anjing kecil itupun sudah dipeliharanya sejak bayi, sebelum Meonggu ditumbuhi bulu-bulu keriting yang indah. Ia tak pernah memukul Meonggu sekalipun sudah merusak sofa ruang tamu dengan cakar pendeknya.

Maka Jongin menjadi sangat marah ketika orang yang bahkan sudah menyakiti adiknya kembali berbuat ulah dengan menyiksa Meonggu hingga anjing kecilnya itu nyaris mati dengan luka menganga di kepala.

"Maaf, _hyung_."

Jongin berhenti mengusap leher pundak Meonggu dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak salah, Soo_ie_."

Kyungsoo mendongak, membalas tatapan hyungnya. "Kemarin aku malah membiarkan Sehun membawanya."

Jongin menghela nafas. Mengingat Sehun ia jadi merasa sangat bersalah. Apa bocah itu sudah baikan? Merasa tak enak apalagi ketika Soo Jung masuk dan memeriksa keadaan bocah putih itu. Kata Soo Jung Sehun demam. Pantas suhu tubuh Sehun terasa menyengat saat ia memakaikan kembali piyamanya. Tapi beruntung, Soo Jung tak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan pada Sehun.

Jongin mengusak rambut Kyungsoo, "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Meonggu juga akan baikkan dengan cepat. Pendarahannya tak terlalu berat."

Drrrtt.. drrrtt..

Jongin meraba saku celananya dan meraih ponselnya. Heechul menelpon. Lelaki tan itu lalu menepuk pundak adiknya yang sudah duduk bersimpuh sambil melakukan kegiatan yang sama dengan yang Jongin lakukan tadi. Kyungsoo memang sama-sama menyayangi Meonggu. "Jaga Meonggu, _hyung _angkat telpon dulu, ne?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk patuh begitu Jongin meninggalkan kamarnya.

"_Ne, appa?"_

_'__Jongin, datanglah ke mari. Ke rumah Tuan Wu.'_

Tak segera menjawab. Jongin mendadak panik dengan alis mengkerut. Kulit telapak tangannya berkeringat.

_'__Jonginna? Kau masih di sana?'_

"_N-ne, ne appa_. Memangnya ada apa?"

'_Sehun mengurung diri di kamarnya sejak kemarin, setelah kami pulang. Tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia ingin kau datang, Jongin.'_

**...**

"Kau yakin tak terjadi apa-apa?"

Samar-samar bibir Jongin nampak digigit. Tangan lelaki tan itu mengepal di samping tubuhnya berusaha menahan gugup.

"A-aku yakin _appa_."

"Apa mungkin Sehun hanya marah karena kau pulang sebelum kami tiba di rumah?" Tanya Yi Fan. Ia menatap pemuda di samping Soo Jung setengah menerawang.

Jongin yang tengah meredam rasa takut serta gugup bergerak menatap Soo Jung. Semoga wanita itu tak mengadukan tindak kekerasannya terhadap Yi Fan maupun Heechul saat ini. Tapi agaknya wanita itupun masih memiliki nurani. Ia perhatikan Soo Jung tak berniat berucap sepatah katapun.

Di lain sisi sebenarnya Soo Jung juga tengah menyembunyikan rasa yang sama. Ia takut, iapun merasa kasihan apabila Jongin menerima hukuman berat jika tindakannya yang memukuli Sehun sampai pada Yi Fan. Beruntung malam tadi Yi Fan tak terlebih dulu menemui dan menyapa anaknya di kamar dan Sehun sudah mengunci pintu ketika esok paginya.

Jongin kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah dua orang tua itu, "Entahlah, tapi apa sebaiknya saya menjenguknya sekarang?"

Yi Fan tersenyum, "Mungkin sebaiknya begitu. Sehun tak mau membuka pintu dan melewatkan sarapan serta _Home Schooling_nya hari ini. Kuharap dia mau keluar jika kau yang membujuknya karena tadi pagi ia sempat berteriak ingin kau datang."

Jongin lantas berdiri dan berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Meski dalam pikirannya terbesit kemarahan, begitu telinganya mendengar kata _Home Schooling_ yang kini di benaknya identik dengan tindak asusila Luhan terhadap Sehun. Ia menyadari, mengapa Luhan yang bahkan –mungkin setiap hari bisa melakukan hal itu tak merasa takut karena bersalah, sedang dirinya? Ia mati-matian berdo'a dan berharap Yi Fan tak menuntutnya ke jalur hukum setelah ini, setelah Sehun mengadukan apa yang dialaminya.

Ia menarik nafas saat tangannya sudah mengambang lalu mengetuk pintu. "Wu Sehun, bukalah! Kau tak mau menyapa ayahmu, eoh?"

Tak peduli jika Yi Fan akan mendengar kata-kata tak sopannya di bawah sana. Jongin hanya sudah terlanjur jengah dengan bocah susu itu.

Cklek..

Pintu tak terbuka. Namun Jongin berhenti mengetukkan tangannya saat tahu yang terbuka dari dalam adalah kuncinya. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian, sepuluh detik berikutnya Jongin melangkah masuk. Ia bisa melihat tubuh kecil Sehun yang lagi-lagi tenggelam dalam selimut tebal berwarna biru

"Wu Sehun." Sahut Jongin dengan tangan yang terlihat berat saat melepas gagang pintu. Ia mulai melangkah mendekat ke arah ranjang yang spreinya sudah berganti menjadi kain tak berwarna. Ah, ia jadi ingat bahwa ia sendiri yang mengganti kain di permukaan ranjang itu kemarin.

"Wu Sehun." Panggil Jongin lagi. Ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi kepala hingga batas leher Sehun.

Nampak wajah berantakan Sehun dengan hidung memerah. Jongin sedikit terperangah kali ini. Ia kemudian membawa tubuhnya duduk di samping si bocah manis tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia katakan atau lakukan setelahnya. Jongin hanya diam. Tangan kanannya lalu terangkat. Tanpa sadar Jongin mengusap pelan surai pirang Sehun.

"Maaf."

Kata itu bukanlah kalimat sakral untuk diucapkan. Begitulah Jongin berfikir saat sempat terkejut mendengar Sehun berucap lirih. Ia segera menunduk, menurunkan tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada lutut pada posisi setengah berdiri. Ia mencoba mengetahui bagaimana bisa air mata itu keluar deras dari manik hazel bening milik Sehun.

"Jangan menangis."

Tabiat Kim Jongin memang tak bisa hilang sekalipun dihadapkan bersama bocah yang sudah membuatnya mati menahan kemarahan. Kim Jongin yang begitu penyayang dan hangat. Ia memajukan wajahnya seraya mengangkat wajah Sehun agar tak bersembunyi lagi. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf.

Sepasang ibu jari mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata. Sehun lantas berhenti menangis. Iris cemerlangnya menatap lekat pupil mata Jongin. Membuat Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun lagi-lagi menangis –mungkin dari semalam lamanya karena nampak dari kelopak sipit Sehun yang sembab dan membengkak. Hati lelaki tan itu mencelos.

"Kau boleh mengadukanku pada ayahmu."

Air muka Sehun berubah.

"Kumohon, berhenti membuang air matamu anak manis." Bujuk Jongin begitu mengerti mengapa alis Sehun mengkerut dan berubah merah.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya perlahan. Dengan di bantu Jongin, punggung Sehun disandarkan di kepala ranjang. Sedangkan, Jongin membawa kembali tubuhnya duduk di samping Sehun. Anak kecil itu menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin _hyung_."

Entah mengapa, tapi mungkin hanya karena panggilan tersebut berasal dari bibir tipis Sehun dan keluar dengan lancar tanpa tersendat-sendat seperti sebelumnya, hati Jongin berdesir hangat. Ia melupakan bagaimana ketakutannya apabila Sehun mengadukannya nanti. Ia juga lupa bagaimana bencinya ia terhadap Sehun karena sudah membuat Kyungsoo terluka dan hampir membunuh anjing kesayangannya. Bibir tebal Jongin menyunggingkan senyum. Sehun memanglah hanya seorang bocah.

"Sudahlah. Maafkan aku juga. Apa kau sudah baikan?"

Sehun mengangguk samar. Tangan putih mungilnya memelintir selimut. "Hmm.."

Jongin mengusak surai pirang Sehun.

"Maaf, tapi... bokongmu sudah tak apa?" Kata Jongin frontal. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya. Jongin meringis prihatin saat Sehun menunduk.

"Masih sakit."

"_Jeongmal mianhae_."

Lima menit berlalu. Kedua lelaki itu hanyut dalam dunia masing-masing. Jongin dengan perasaan bersalahnya sementara Sehun, entahlah. Jongin melihatnya hanya menunduk dalam-dalam beserta suarainya yang jatuh menghalangi nyaris seluruh wajah. Kedua tangan itu masih setia menghajar kain selimut. Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Jongin berdehem.

"Kau belum makan Wu Sehun. Sebaiknya kau mengisi dulu perut kecilmu itu. Mau aku bawakan bubur dan susu _vanilla_?"

Kemudian Jongin mengalihkan wajahnya saraya menghembuskan nafasnya. Rasa bersalah lagi-lagi merongrong benak Jongin. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Jongin berdiri. Dan hendak melangkah begitu tangan mungil Sehun malah memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Jongin menoleh. Dan betapa ia terkejut saat bocah manis itu berdiri di atas ranjangnya kemudian menerjang tubuhnya namun tak membuat ia berkutik ataupun limbung kebelakang. Jongin tak menyadari, satu lengan Sehun yang ternyata sudah berada di tengkuknya. Menarik wajahnya cepat hingga bibir tipis Sehun beserta bibir tebal milik Jongin bertemu dalam ciuman singkat.

Pemuda yang mendapat ciuman pertama dari seorang bocah laki-laki nakal itu tak bergeming untuk sesaat. Ia dibuat terkejut setengah mati.

"Asal kau tahu Jongin hyung, Luhan hyung belum pernah melakukannya. Kau yang pertama."

Kim Jongin terperangah sekali lagi. Keterkejutannya buyar mendengar kata-kata terlalu jujur dari Sehun. Ia melirik lagi ke arah Sehun. Namun si bocah manis sudah menghilang dalam gelung selimut tebal.

Sekarang Jongin makin dibuat kebingungan. Antara tak percaya, tak terima, dan tekanan ingin tertawanya melihat tingkah Sehun. Ia memutuskan duduk kembali.

Wu Sehun merupakan bocah lucu dan polos. Namun sayang, pikirannya sudah kotor di usiannya yang baru menginjak lima belas itu. "Kau mesum sekali Wu Sehun." Kekeh Jongin. Namun sesungguhnya ia tak terima dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Jongin hyung, pergilah! Buatkan Sehun sarapan."

Pukul satu siang. Jongin memutar bola mata.

**...**

Jongin tersenyum canggung, "Ya, begitulah."

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu, Jongin."

Sempat merasa terkejut dengan penyataan Yi Fan. Tapi agaknya kata-kata Yi Fan bukanlah menjurus pada hal 'itu', melainkan perasaan nyaman Sehun bersama dengannya sebagai pengawal dan majikan.

"Aku tak memaksa, tapi.. apa kau mau jadi pengawas pribadinya? Ayahmu mungkin kerepotan jika harus mengatasi anakku. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana dia, Jongin?"

Benarkan?

Namun Jongin tetap menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya lalu menautkan seluruh jemarinya satu sama lain.

**...**

Senyum Jongin merekah sempurna begitu mengetahui Sehun sudah mau makan dengan lahap. Bubur di mangkuk besar dan sekotak susu _vanilla _hangat sudah habis memenuhi perut kecil Sehun. Tangan putih itu mengusap permukaan bibirnya seraya mendesah kekenyangan. Mengundang perhatian serta tawa dari Kim Jongin.

"Cara makanmu masih harus diperbaiki."

"Ah, terserahmulah. Tapi, bubur buatanmu enak. Kau bisa menjadi istriku di masa depan."

Mata Jongin melotot.

"Apa katamu?"

Sehun menoleh dengan wajah jengkel. Bibir tipis itu mencebik.

"Ya sudah, Luhan hyung saja yang menjadi istriku. Awas kalau kau memukulnya lagi."

Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dengan bibir mendesis sementara giginya mengerat. Dasar bocah! Apa ia tak sadar dengan ukuran tubuh serta umurnya itu? Ayolah, bahkan diusianya yang ke duapuluh, Jongin masih belum sampai memikirkan hal demikian.

Jongin menghela nafas, menahannya sebentar sebelum menghembuskannya seraya memejamkan mata. Baiklah, "Istrimu? Kau yang akan menjadi seorang istri. Kau yang berada di bawah, bukan?"

Jongin menyeringai mendapati raut wajah kalah dari Sehun. Meski ia sendiri benci mengatakan hal tadi. Yah, ia hanya belum terbiasa membahas masalah tersebut dengan seorang bocah di bawah umur. Jongin masih mempunyai etika.

Lagipula, yang membuat bubur cair itu bukan dirinya, melainkan Soo Jung. Memang apa tugas wanita itu selain melayani Wu Sehun? Hah, Jongin perlu memaklumi banyak hal mulai dari sekarang. Ia tahu diri bahwa di sini, dalam hal 'ini' dialah yang memulai. Jongin memvonis Sehun bukan lagi bocah polos biasa diusianya karena Luhan. Dan tak akan menjadi seperti ini apabila ia dapat mengontrol emosinya kala itu.

**...**

"Terima kasih, tapi apa anda tak menanyakan hal ini terlebih dahulu pada Sehun?"

Yi Fan mengukir senyumnya –lagi. Pria blasteran itu sempat melihat Heechul memberi isyarat pada Jongin supaya menerimanya. Yi Fan memaklumi, toh mungkin Heechul cukup kerepotan jika harus melayani dua orang sekaligus. Heechul memang butuh bantuan. "Tidak perlu. Sudah jelas dia begitu terlihat nyaman bersamamu."

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Terima kasih Tuan Wu." Terima kasih, setidaknya ia sudah terlalu akrab apabila dikata untuk sekedar mengawasi Sehun. Dan lagi tak ada hukuman apapun yang menuntut karena tindakan asusilanya. Jongin tersenyum penuh arti. Sepertinya ia akan menyukai anak Wu itu.

**...**

"Bagaimana anjingmu? Dan.. bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?"

"Mereka sudah tidak apa-apa."

Sedikitnya Jongin bersyukur karena semasa di sekolah menegahnya ia sering mengikuti pelatihan pengobatan. Meski terbatas, namun hal itu sangat berguna. Begitulah bagaimana ia bisa dengan cekatan dalam menangani masalah luka kecil.

Soo Jung tersenyum, "Hmm.. syukurlah. Dan sepertinya kau sudah berbaikan dengan Sehun? Aku tak percaya, tapi kau bahkan sudah lebih akrab dengannya dibanding aku yang telah melayaninya selama beberapa tahun ini."

Jongin terkekeh mendengar gurauan Soo Jung yang lebih menyerupai bentuk protes. Begitu ya? Lalu apa yang akan dia katakan lagi jika dia tahu Jongin sudah bertidak lebih jauh terhadap Sehun hingga membuat bocah itu tunduk? Sehun tidak akan melunak hanya dengan pukulan. Ia berani bertaruh, dibanding Yi Fan, Sehun akan lebih menuruti perkataannya. Jongin sudah menemukan titik kelemahan bocah nakal itu.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana Sehun? Kalau saja kau berhasil mencegahku lagi waktu itu, Sehun tak akan berubah seperti sekarang."

Kepala Soo Jung mengangguk membenarkan, "Yah meski kau membuat wajahnya terluka kemudian demam, tapi aku berterima kasih. Setidaknya jika Sehun sedang merajuk atau marah-marah padaku lagi, kau bisa membantuku membujuknya."

"Tapi, kau harus memaafkannya juga Jongin. Mengenai Kyungsoo dan juga Meonggu, Sehun tak sepenuhnya bersalah."

Jongin menyimaknya. Ia masih tak sepenuhnya mengerti mengapa Sehun bisa melakukan tindak kekerasan? Lelaki tan itu memandang Soo Jung kali ini. Ia menunggu wanita itu kembali berbicara.

"Kau ingat ketika dia memarahiku karena figura foto itu?"

Bahkan ia ingat betul bagaimana sorot tajam manik hazel Sehun.

"Hmm.."

"Aku memang menangis, tapi aku tak merasa sakit karenanya. Aku hanya terkejut saja."

Begitu ya. Tapi..?

"Tapi kata-katanya kurang s-"

"Kau pikir aku tak mendengarnya?"

Jongin memilih bungkam. Ia mendesah dan membiarkan Soo Jung kembali berkisah.

"Aku memaklumi itu semua, Jongin _ssi._ Karena Sehun akan berubah menjadi monster kecil mengerikan apabila barang yang sangat berharga baginya rusak."

Mengerjapkan matanya secara perlahan. Masih merasa terlalu berlebihan jika Sehun sampai seperti itu hanya karena barang yang bisa dibeli kembali di pasaran atau bahkan masih bisa diperbaiki. "Dia masih kelewatan Soo Jung. Kau pi-"

"Kau tidak tahu Jongin."

Untuk beberapa saat, Jongin merasa kesal karena wanita dengan rambut panjang ikalnya itu terus saja memotong ucapannya. Soo Jung menimpali ketika mengerti perubahan raut wajah Jongin.

"Sehun tak akan seperti itu jika barang yang rusak hanya bantal ataupun sepeda kesayangannya. Itu semua terjadi hanya jika barang yang rusak ataupun hilang adalah hadiah dari Ny. Wu, ibu Sehun yang delapan tahun lalu meninggal.

Jadi, mengenai Kyungsoo. Waktu itu Sehun marah besar pada Kyungsoo karena tak sempat mencegah anjingmu mencakar dan menarik boneka yang menjadi hadiah terakhir dari ibunya di ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh. Kepala pinku-pinkunya rusak dan Sehun tak terima. Ia mendorong Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh dan mengenai sudut meja nakas. Aku tak sempat mencegahnya ketika Sehun menarik Kyungsoo lagi dan menyeret adikmu keluar setelah melempar anjingmu juga. Lalu Meonggu, Sehun memukulnya dengan batu beberapa kali setelah merebutnya dari Kyungsoo."

Jongin tercenung.

Namun Soo Jung malah tertawa.

Lelaki tampan itu melirik Soo Jung melalui ekor matanya.

"Ingat kejadian dimana kau marah-marah dan memukuli Sehun? Kau tahu sendiri bukan kalau waktu itu Sehun tak melawanmu. Kupikir kau pemuda konyol, menyiksa musuh yang bahkan tak akan mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri. Sehun masih bocah, Jongin _ssi_."

Soo Jung melanjutkan tawanya. Dan pada saat itu Jongin mengambil sisi baik dari yang perempuan itu bicarakan. Ia harus memaafkan Sehun karena anjingnya sendiri salah. Walau Jongin masih saja menganggap Sehun berlebihan, tapi bocah itu mungkin masih butuh kasih sayang. Masih terlalu belia apabila tumbuh tanpa seorang ibu di sampingnya. Maka wajar saja apabila Sehun memiliki sifat pemarah karena ia tahu bocah itu hanya perlu pelampiasan.

"_Arraseo_.."

**...**

"BRENGSEK KAU, KELUAR!"

"Aku benar-benar tak sengaja."

"KAU MEMANG SIALAN KIM JONGIN. KELUAR BRENGSEK!"

Sepasang mata Sehun sudah memerah dan hendak menangis. Bantal, jam weker, beserta buku-buku tulis berserakan di lantai. Bahkan sebagian alat tulisnya terlempar hingga mengenai tubuh Jongin beberapa kali.

"Ok, akan ku ganti. Tapi kumohon kau berhenti Sehun, kau juga menyakiti dirimu!"

Tidak. Sehun menunduk memandangi lengannya yang tergores ujung mistar. Sedikit mengeluarkan darah, namun Sehun tak peduli. Tahu apa si Kim sialan Jongin? Seenaknya menghilangkan gelang keberuntungan pemberian dari mendiang ibunya. Pria hitam itu tak mengerti.

Mata merah serta berair Sehun kembali menyorot tajam sosok Kim Jongin yang tengah menghindar di sudut kamar. "KELUAR KAU SIALAN, AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Satu lagi benda yang dilayangkan Sehun ke arah Jongin. Kali ini vas bunga kecil yang berada di atas meja nakas di samping lampu duduk miliknya.

Prang!

Bersyukur saat Jongin bisa menghindar dengan sangat cepat hingga keramik itu tak berhasil menyakiti kepalanya. Ia lantas segera mendekat begitu melihat Sehun lagi-lagi tenggelam dalam kain selimut.

Jongin menyentuh pundak sempit Sehun dari permukaan kain yang membungkusnya, berniat membujuk namun anak itu segera menepisnya. Sehun bangkit. Air matanya sudah membuat wajah itu berantakan dan basah.

"Aku membencimu!"

Jongin lebih dulu menarik lengan kecil itu sebelum Sehun benar-benar melangkah pergi. Ia memanfaatkan ketika tubuh Sehun limbung dengan cepat-cepat membawa bocah itu ke atas pangkuannya. Jongin memeluk Sehun dari belakang. "Kumohon, maafkan aku."

"Hiks.."

Mata Jongin mengatup sesaat. Hidungnya mengembang, menahan udara dalam paru-parunya sebentar sebelum menghembuskannya kembali. Baiklah, ia sudah tahu bagaimana si monster kecil Sehun apabila tengah mengamuk. Ia sudah tak lagi merasa heran sekarang. Setelah mengalaminya sendiri, dan hal tersebut cukup memberi peringatan bagi Jongin untuk tak sekalipun mencari masalah dengan benda-benda milik anak Wu itu. Perkataan Soo Jung seluruhnya benar.

"Tenanglah." Jongin mencekal satu tangan Sehun yang hendak melepaskan pelukan diperutnya itu. "Gelangmu.. baik-baik saja."

Bisa dirasakan Sehun meluruh kali ini. Anak manis itu mulai tenang dalam pelukannya. Jongin tersenyum. Kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga memerah Sehun, "Aku hanya menyembunyikannya." Bisik Jongin lalu meniupkan nafasnya sebelum menarik lagi kepalanya.

Semenit berlalu tapi Sehun diam saja. Nafasnya tak seperti tadi, kini lebih tenang dan teratur. Jongin tak tinggal diam. Setelah ia mengusap kepala belakang bocah kecil itu, ia dengan mudah membalikkan tubuh Sehun hingga berhadapan.

Menunduk. Sehun tak menatapnya.

"Sekali lagi maaf." Kata Jongin dan berhasil membuat Sehun menaikkan wajahnya. Manik hazel itu menatap iris malam Jongin, namun tanpa ekspresi.

"Maaf." Sebelah tangan Jongin merongoh saku celananya kemudian mengeluarkan gelang karet berwarna biru cerah. Terukir indah nama 'Wu Sehun' di bagian atas.

Sehun membulatkan mata. Senyumnya terkembang perlahan hingga mendorong kelopak mata bawahnya melengkung dan membentuk sabit. Ia mengusap matanya secara kasar. Dan segera meraih hadiah ibunya itu dari tangan Jongin lalu memakainya di tangan kiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Jongin?"

"Jongin hyung." Ralat Jongin.

Sehun mendongak dengan bibir mencebik lucu. "Salahmu, kenapa kau menyembunyikannya? Dasar bodoh!"

Meski wajah anak itu berantakan, dengan mata sembab berair, hidung memerah, serta bibir yang mengkerucut beberapa senti ke depan, Sehun terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Hingga beberapa detik berlalu, Jongin hanyut dalam lamunan dan memikirkan betapa ia sangat menyukainya. Tapi kemudian mata Jongin mendelik tak suka. "Kau tak sopan Wu. Apa kau ingin aku menghukummu lagi?"

"Sialan ka- Mmmpp.."

Sementara sebelah tangan Jongin berada di tengkuk hangat Sehun. Satu tangannya lagi meremas pinggang ramping bocah lima belas itu hingga berhasil mengundang lenguhan dari sang empunya.

"Masih berani?"

Sehun menatap horor pemuda yang tengah didudukinya. Ia menggeleng dan segera menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Selimut di samping Jongin tertarik dan sudah berada dalam hafalannya, ketika Sehun lagi-lagi menghilang serta meninggalkan gundukkan besar di tengah ranjang. Satu kebiasaan Sehun yang sudah Jongin lihat bahkan sebelum ia betul-betul paham dengan watak bocah manis itu.

"Aku membencimu, Kim!"

"Kalau begitu baiklah. Aku akan membuatmu memaafkanku, bocah nakal." Seringaian setan akhirnya menghias di satu ujung bibir tebal seorang Kim Jongin.

Mungkin begitulah bagaimana Jongin –sebagai pengawal, bisa memperbaikki mood Sehun hari ini. Meski harus dibuat emosi setengah mati hingga ia merasa cukup saat anjing kesayangannya yang menjadi giliran korban amukan Sehun sebelumnya. Ia tak masalahkan apabila cara yang dilakukannya sangatlah gila dengan terlebih dahulu memperkosa bocah nakal itu supaya membuatnya jera. Mungkin juga untuk kedepannya, pria tan itu tak akan segan melancarkan aksi mencabulinya. Terdengar jahat memang, namun nyatanya Sehun sendiri suka dengan tindakan tak senonoh itu. Yang seperti sekarang, di pagi inipun, Jongin bahkan menyuapi Sehun bubur cair buatan Soo Jung dari mulut ke mulut. Saling beradu bibir.

Ck!

**~'Fin'~**

* * *

**Ini ff percobaan Hyun yang dipublih lagi sebelum Hyun bener-bener mutusin buat pindah ke fandom naruto. Di sana lebih seru, yang review banyak banget. Hyun juga mulai suka alur-alur cerita dari ff author2 senior yang hebat-hebat. Tapi Hyun gx bakalan dulu pindah kalau disini masih banyak yg review..**

**Jadi, Hyun minta reviewnya yah?**


End file.
